The Wallflower
The Wallflower is the 3rd episode of Season 2 of Kids Incorporated and the 29th episode overall. In this episode, Gloria frets over a guy named Brad who didn't ask her to a dance. Plot Summary The episode begins with Riley bringing Andrea up to help with a magic trick involving guessing a card (Andrea's guess: Queen of Diamonds). Sure enough, Riley pulls out a queen of diamonds. However, the crowd begins booing while Andrea becomes suspicious as to how Riley knew what the card was. That answer would have to be deferred, as Riley quickly announces Kids Incorporated's opening number ("Time is On Our Side"). In the break room; Ryan's attempt to have a conversation with Gloria gain no traction due to her sudden mood swings. Reason: Some guy named Brad didn't ask her out for the next dance. Ryan's suggestion involves trying to focus on the next song ("Why Do Fools Fall in Love?"). The others try to cheer her up; with Ryan suggesting that Brad was afraid of being shown up by Gloria (due to Gloria's dancing skills). However, Gloria then decides "she may never dance again". On a lighter note; we see Kid on the basketball court dancing and singing the first song to himself (unaware of Renee pulling a prank by taking the batteries out of his portable tape player) before joining Ryan and Gloria in a discussion of whether the guy should always be the one asking the girl. In any event, the discussion ends briefly with Gloria (still not quite over the fear of rejection) departing for the P*lace ("Everytime You Go Away"). Ryan then arrives with another suggestion: Dance anyway and that would get Brad's attention. Gloria proves more receptive to this idea ("That's Dancin'"). At the P*lace (where a dance is being held); Riley is displaying his first invention: plastic sheet music. None of the others are particularly enthused, though Stacy lingered long enough to attempt to coax Riley into joining Gloria on the dance floor; finally succeeding with a promise not to make fun of his inventions. Riley then joins Gloria on the dance floor ("The Party Train") before giving way to Brad. Kid Cast * Marta "Martika" Marrero - Gloria (credited as Martika Marrero) * Ryan Lambert - Ryan * Rahsaan Patterson - Kid * Renee Sandstrom (credited as Renee Sands) - Renee * Stacy Ferguson - Stacy Adult Cast * Moosie Drier - Riley Guest * Unknown as Brad Dancers * Wendy Brainard * Darren Lee * Mario Lopez * Gina Marie Vinaccia * Andrea Paige Wilson Songs * "Time is on Our Side" (Kids Incorporated original; performed by Gloria and Kid) * "Why Do Fools Fall in Love?" (Frankie Lymon & the Teenagers cover; performed by Renee) * "Everytime You Go Away" (Paul Young cover; performed by Gloria) * "That's Dancin'" (Fame cover; performed by Gloria) * "Party Train" (The Gap Band cover; performed by Kid) Trivia *This episode marks the first attempt by Riley to become an inventor. *The song "That's Dancin'" is the second of three songs shared by both Kids Incorporated and "Fame" (both series being co-produced by MGM and at that point having original music composed by Michael Cruz); with the other episodes where this occurred being Season 1's "New Image" and Season 4's "You've Got the Wrong Date". *Stacy and Ryan didn't sing in this episode. *In the cover version of That's Dancin', the Roland Alpha Juno-2 patch "Hoover" was heard. *In the cover version of Party Train (1982), the Oberheim DX sounds were heard. Category:List of Episodes of Kids Incorporated Category:List of Season 2 Episodes of Kids Incorporated Category:Episodes that Stacy didn't sing Category:Episodes that Ryan didn't sing